Invisible
by Rose Rain 7
Summary: "Why is this pink haired brat the only one who can see us?" If only she knew they were S-rank criminals then maybe she wouldn't have punched one of them senseless. Genin Sakura X Akatsuki


**Author note:** This is a story I had from 2 years ago and I just remembered it when I was watching the latest Naruto episode so I decided to post it. The writing is so simplistic in here but I'm keeping it the way it is. I hope people enjoy it since it's the first Naruto fanfiction I've posted.

* * *

Chapter 1

"When is Kakashi coming? Un."

Sakura Haruno took a glance at the two men that were waiting with them for an hour already. At first she didn't think much of it but when you have two loud blondes... things doesn't go well.

 _This guy is as worse as Naruto._ Sakura rolled her eyes, remembering why one of them was enough. Not only was he loud and obnoxious but he and his friend ignore their presence like they barely existed. The nerve of these people! In fact, what surprised her the most was how her teammates equally ignored them especially Naruto!

"How much longer do we have to wait, Deidara?" the red haired man from the duo spoke, tapping his foot impatiently. It was a sign Sakura knew meant he got tired of waiting.

Sakura resisted the urge to inform them that her teacher won't be here for the next 2 hours. She didn't want to speak to them unless spoken too. From what she could see, one of them looked foreign. Perhaps from Suna? She couldn't recall anyone with red hair in Konoha. And if he indeed was a foreigner then what did he want from her teacher? The other one looked like Ino's counterpart. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he was Ino-pig's brother.

"Sasori-Danna, he will probably be here any minute now, un." The man called Deidara was laying down on his stomach, looking bored as hell before he was stepped on by Sasori.

"You have been saying that for 20 minutes already." A vein popped out on Sasori's forehead as he add more pressure on his foot, making Deidara yelp in pain.

Sakura tried to stifle a chuckle but in the end she couldn't stop laughing. It was funny to see two grown men act like children but that also informed the intelligent girl that they didn't know her teacher well. Both the strangers and her teammates looked at her in confusion. Well, she did laugh out of nowhere.

"Sakura-chan, what's so funny?" Naruto walked toward her with his hands behind his head, his interest have been piqued.

 _OH SNAP!_ Sakura mentally slapped herself in the face. If they found out she was eavesdropping in their conversation she will die from embarrassment.

 **We weren't eavesdropping! They were the ones that spoke too loud! Shannora**! Inner Sakura punched the air at their direction, ready to beat them to a bloody pulp if they said anything weird about her. Either way, she didn't want them to find out.

"Oh Naruto, I just remembered something funny, that's all." She laughed nervously, sweat sliding down her face as she shifted her eyes to stare at the two men. Her eyes locked with the red haired one. They were a bit too engrossing for plain brown eyes but she couldn't look away from some reason. He was the first to break the contact and address his companion.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's annoying, loud voice brought her back to reality.

"You didn't have to scream at my ear when I'm right next to you, idiot!" Sakura smacked him on the head and crossed her arms, huffing at his brashness.

"Ouch!" Naruto held his head in pain before his signature grin made it's way to his face. "You are back!"

"Huh?" Sakura stared at him in confusion.

"You have been acting strange today." Naruto smiled at her, good-natured as if her punch didn't hurt at all. "I thought you were sick but I'm glad you are okay."

Sakura smiled back a bit. Although he was an idiot, she was happy he showed concern to her well being. If only her Sasuke-kun would do the same. She gave a longing look at the dark haired boy that was ignoring them.

"When is Kakashi-sensei coming!" Naruto whined out loud as he sat down on the floor in exhaustion from standing up for too long.

"Yes, when is Kakashi coming?" Deidara was as fed up as Naruto. He wanted to see Kakashi fight again since he was the one that sliced off his right arm. Vengeance was only a few steps away.

"I don't think I can wait any longer." Sasori sighed in exasperation. If Kakashi always got here late then he got to be his worst enemy in this aspect.

Using this opportunity to inform them about Kakashi, Sakura puffed her chest up and chided Naruto. "After spending a week with our sensei, one would think you finally understood him! Seriously, you should have known he won't be here for at least 2 hours." Although she said that, she couldn't help but think like Naruto.

"WHAT! 2 HOURS?" Deidara yelled before he fell down on all fours, feeling defeated.

"I can't believe I wasted 30 minutes on this," Sasori muttered, having walked away the moment she uttered those words. He wouldn't waste another precious minute over a meaningless fight when he could be thinking of how he could recreate his military force in this form.

Sakura sweat dropped at the other guy. He was so impatient but she couldn't blame him. Their new teacher was making it difficult for them too.

 **3 hours later**

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto, Sakura and Deidara yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late! I got lost in th-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence when they interjected.

"LIAR!" The same three idiots yelled.

"Meet me up in training 7." Kakashi disappeared, already used to their antics.

"Tch, that Kakashi! He got some nerve to order me around, un." Deidara sulked but followed his lead anyway.

* * *

"Go jinchuriki go!"

The sun was blazing down on her teammate's skin as they clashed Kunai. Sakura already took cover under a tree shade to avoid it's burning heat and poured cold water on her head from her water bottle. She had her chance to train with Kakashi so now she's only resting. The red haired guy from earlier had joined them soon after their teacher came and is currently watching Sasuke and Naruto fight.

It took her few seconds to realize she was staring at him a little longer than she intended. As if sensing her stare, he looked back at her emerald eyes. Sakura blushed in embarrassment. She was caught staring at him once again. What was wrong with her today? She was supposed to admire her Sasuke-kun, _not_ be curious about other hindrance!

Sasori jumped down from his position, his hands grabbing the thick branch of the tree. There was something unsettling about her. It was as if that pink haired brat _could see him_ but he knew her gaze could be at the tattered tree he was sitting on. However, he didn't like that feeling at all so he swung himself out to another tree that was 15 meters to his right. Now he won't have to worry about being watched. He looked back to confirm it but much to his surprise her eyes were _still_ on him. There was a certain nagging feeling at the back of his head that told him she could see him but that would be weird. Nobody noticed their existence for an entire month. He came in terms with himself that he was a ghost stuck in the past. So why would this brat, who will partake in killing him in the future, see him anyway?

"What the heck? You can't lose to that Uchiha!"Deidara's loud voice broke him out of his thoughts. "I bet on you! SO DON'T LOSE!"

Sasori shook his head at his partner meaningless pressuring, knowing he won the bet.

"Nooooo! How can this be possible? I thought the jinchuriki was stronger!" Deidara whined, hating both of these two for what they did to him but Sasuke more. He couldn't believe that the Uchiha boy survived his suicidal bomb. His hate for Sasuke intensified the more he was at his presence so he should have gotten his ass kicked for him to feel satisfied.

"Deidara, just accept your defeat." Sasori sighed, wondering what made him participate in this stupid bet but without his puppets by his side, he was dying from boredom.

Deidara only grunted in response, stomping his way to Kakashi. "Oi, Kakashi!"

Sakura also made her way to her gathering team out of curiosity as Naruto glared at Sasuke over his loss while Sasuke superior attitude was obvious.

"Teme!"

"Dope."

Kakashi's right eye crinkled up in a U shape, a sign that he was smiling."Now, now Naruto, you are improving!" Kakashi patted his back to comfort him then directed his attention to the only female in their team. A frown was firmly etched on her face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He questioned softly, getting worried over the fact she wasn't punching Naruto for his idiocy or over praising Sasuke like everyday.

"Kakashi-sensei... why are you ignoring this guy?" Sakura pointed a finger at Deidara, who was right next to him, babbling about defeating him.

Kakashi looked to his left to see nothing there. "What are you talking about?" His eyebrows formed a crease, confused on what she was implying.

Deidara moved out her line of finger to also see what she was talking about too.

"I'm talking about the guy that is _right next to you_. The blonde with a ponytail with an eye being covered by his hair." She tried to describe him as best as she could.

Both Kakashi and Deidara appeared surprised.

"I don't see anything..."

"YOU CAN SEE ME?" 

* * *

Chapter 1 is done!

I have always loved reading Sakura's fanfiction so it makes me nervous on how I'll be perceived in this fandom. Detailed criticism are appreciated so don't **feel bad** if you ever wrote one. Everyone is welcomed :) 


End file.
